


Surprise?

by allymcbae



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat vs Lois, F/F, Family Fluff, Kara's in Trouble, Tumblr Prompt, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allymcbae/pseuds/allymcbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>Supercat prompt: Kara finally introduces Cat (as her girlfriend) and Carter to her family after months of secretly dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise?

She’s not nervous. She is absolutely, totally, completely not nervous. Except, maybe she is. And maybe she’s driving Cat a little bit crazy.

“ _Kiera,_ ” she stresses in warning, and Kara freezes. Cat rarely ever calls her that now, only in the office. Because calling her Kara whilst at work would raise brows, if not questions, and neither one of them want that… yet.

“Sorry,” she mumbles, knee bouncing and hands curling in on the hem of her shirt. An exasperated sigh forces her to stop and she sheepishly smiles at Cat, who can only roll her eyes as she flips a page in the report she’d brought with her. “I understand that your alien, puppy-like nature makes it near impossible for you to calm down but would you please stop fidgeting.” It’s not a question, and Kara grins. “Well, since you said please…”

Cat turns her head slowly, eyes narrowing and Kara’s grin fades. “I’m uh, I’m gonna go… see what Carter’s doing.” Cat hums, watching as Kara slides from her seat and retreats across the floor. Fondly, she smiles, before schooling her features and returning to the work in hand. The private plane isn’t particularly large, she can hear Kara greet her son and doesn’t need to look up to know that she’s probably ruined his hair by ruffling it affectionately.

She did, and Carter grins up at her. “You okay?” She asks, but the look on Carter’s face is so similar to Cat that she blinks, and pulls back. “Are you?” He counters, and it takes a moment for her to laugh, perhaps a little too much. Her hand lifts to adjust her glasses. “Me? You know me, I’m great, I’m cool, I’m… you know, good…” she sighs. “Is it that obvious?”

“Yes.”

“Hey!”

“Sorry?”

Rolling her eyes, Kara nudged his shoulder with her own and he playfully pushed at her. Cat watched from across the plane, a small smile on her face. It’s always been difficult for Carter to make friends, and a part of her worried that he never would. But the past few months had really helped him break out of his shell, and she could only attribute his newfound confidence to the girl currently engaging him in horseplay. Kara had been good for him, and she’d been great for her.

Cat’s nose scrunched at her train of thought. Clearly, Kara had had too much of an influence on her, and she couldn’t quite find a reason to hate that.

Truth be told, she understood Kara’s unease. She herself felt some anxiety, but she’d already taken something for that and she would never admit to feeling… nervous. Cat Grant didn’t get nervous. Slipping her glasses down her nose, Cat took a pair in hand and caught the opposite arm between her teeth, eyes locked on Kara and Carter as she thought about what awaited them after their flight.

The Danvers.

Kara’s family.

God, she needed a drink.

***

Midvale was… not at all what she’d expected. Small, yes. Isolated, yes. But… pretty. It wasn’t somewhere Cat would ordinarily travel too of her own free will, but she certainly wouldn’t complain about a few days R&R, despite the rain. As they drove through the town, Kara stared out of the window with the smallest of smiles. From the corner of her eye, even through the perhaps too dark sunglasses, Cat watched as her superhero traced a sun in the fogged-up glass.

“It looks the same,” she said softly, and Cat hummed. “The houses, the streets, the people -“ she smiled a little wider as two boys on bikes raced down the path towards the beach, completely soaked and egging each other on in a bid to go faster. “- it’s better when in the sun.”

“I like it,” Cat smirked as she looked in the rearview mirror at Carter, who’d leaned forward to rest his arms on the back of Kara’s chair. “Carter,” she warned, and he sat back quickly.

“It’s… not, terrible.”

Kara grinned.

“You like it.”

“…. maybe.”

Reaching out, Kara took Cat’s right hand in her own, and Cat allowed it. Because Kara knew, Kara always knew, and Cat appreciated the gesture. “- Eliza’ll love you. I mean, okay maybe not love, but like. She’ll like you. Well, I mean she definitely won’t hate you, so -“ Adjusting her grip, Cat spared a moment to look at Kara, one brow raised. “Kara?” At the younger woman’s quiet _‘hm?’_ , Cat shook her head fondly. “- shut up.”

“… turn left.”

Cat obeyed, sliding her hand from Kara’s so she could turn properly and follow the road all the way to the end, where she turned in to a long drive-way and eventually pulled to a stop. The house was… nice. Not small, but not lavish either. Something Cat would no doubt have to get used too but there was a sense of, something, that she felt as she followed Kara up the path and on to the front deck, Carter shielded from most of the rain, tucked in to her side.

Fully prepared to get out of the cold and under shelter, both mother and son stood behind Kara, shivering. But Kara wasn’t opening the door. She was just, standing there, and Cat’s mood was quickly falling. “Kara, if you don’t open the door right now, we’re not-“

“Okay,” Kara turned, a sheepish smile on her face as she pushed her glasses up her nose, completely unbothered by the rain drops that should have obscured her vision. “-okay, so… before we go in, there’s probably something I should, you know, tell you. And, you can’t get mad okay because it’s not my fault… okay, maybe, maybe it is my fault, but you still can’t get mad anyway because I meant to tell them, I did, but I just - I didn’t know what to say or how to say it without…”

“Kara.” Cat interrupted, eyes narrowed and shoulders visibly shaking from the cold, hair damp and eyes dark, and Kara gulped. “Do you mean to tell me, that your family has no idea that we were coming with you?” Slowly, Kara nodded.

“Great, that’s just great, Kiera. You know what, maybe when we get married you could just invite them to a party and not tell them you’re exchanging vows.”

Carter grinned.

Kara grinned.

“— you want to get married?”

Cat scowled.

“Right. I’m sorry, okay? I was just, I’m really nervous. I’ve never introduced anyone to my family and, even Alex has only met like, one or two of my… boyfriends… you know, unless she went behind my back and did background checks which, I’m not entirely unsure she didn’t do but, that’s not the point. Okay. The point is, I’m sorry and I’ll make it up to you and please, please don’t put me on the couch for the week because I’m an alien and I’m pretty much indestructible but even I get sore from that thing.”

Despite the obvious discomfort and the clear anger raging throughout Cat’s body, she sighed and waved her hand, gesturing for Kara to just open the door already before both she and Carter caught a cold. Nodding, Kara turned, slipped her key in to the lock, and pushed open the front door.

***

The first thing they noticed was the smell. Something baked, fresh out of the oven, and no doubt homemade. As they removed their coats, their bags still packed in to the rental car they’d fled, Kara helping Cat out of hers and Carter insisting he could do his own, the distinct sound of music filtered in from the back room, where voices could be heard trying to talk over each other.

Kara blinked. “Oh…” and she turned to Cat with an apologetic smile. “Okay, so there might be something else I should tell you…”

“Oh god,” Cat griped, eyes closing as she conjured all sorts of possibilities in her head.

“… Kal-El’s here… with Lois.”

Of all the scenarios, that was definitely not one to cross the media mogul’s mind. Eyes open, she glared at Kara before stalking past, a growled _‘we’ll talk about this later,’_ following, and Kara grimaced. “I’m dead.”

Carter nodded solemnly.

“Yep.”

As Kara followed Cat down the hall, she grimaced at the incoming confrontation. Now, more than ever, she regretted not calling ahead. Maybe then she could have had notice, or at the very least warned Cat ahead of time. Now, not only would she have to explain to Eliza and Alex what her boss and her boss’ son were doing here for the weekend, but she’d have to try and mediate between both journalists and their equally as competitive nature. Great.

They should’ve stayed in National City.

“Cat?”

“Lois.”

Oh, Rao.

Carter slipped past a frozen Kara, standing in the doorway as she watched both Cat and Lois size each other up. Wandering towards Clark, he shoved his hands in to his pockets and cocked his head, ignoring the spectacle his mother was involved in as he addressed Superman. “— can you fly faster than Kara?”

A hand wrapped around Kara’s arm and she was tugged towards the kitchen, where Alex grabbed her by both shoulders and stared her down. “What,” she hissed, “- is she doing here?” Mouth open, words caught in her throat, Kara simply made a noise that resembled something akin to gibberish. “Seriously, Kara? She can’t survive a week without her assistant so she made you take her with you on your leave? Who does that?”

“Alex, lay off your sister.”

Both girls turned, one grinning as Eliza swept in to the room and embraced her, the other crossing her arms over her chest in protest. “Mom —“

“I don’t think Cat Grant is here as Kara’s boss.”

Pulling back, Kara smiled sheepishly and readjusted her glasses, momentarily gnawing on her lower lip before holding up her hands and drawing out an overly-optimistic, “Surprise?”

Alex stared. “You’re kidding, right?”

Visibly, Kara deflated. “Look, I know you’re not her biggest fan, I get that. But Alex… I like her. I really, really like her and, I don’t know, maybe I even love her but… it’s real, Alex.” With both sisters staring, Eliza shook her head and clasped her hands together.

“How long have you two… ?”

Kara smiled.

“A couple of months… after everything with Astra, and the red kryptonite, I don’t know. Things changed, only they didn’t, not really. We just… we talked. A lot. It was… nice.”

Alex scoffed. “Nice, yeah right. Are you sure she wasn’t just trying to get an exclusive? Come on, Kara. You’re smarter than that.”

“Yeah, I am. And that’s why I didn’t tell you, Alex. I’m sorry, okay? But, I knew you wouldn’t approve and I knew you would say that she was just, just using me, but she’s not. You don’t know her like I do and maybe you don’t know me. I know what I’m doing, I’m not a child… I’m not saying you have to suddenly be best friends with her, but can’t you just, accept that I’m happy with Cat? Because I am. I really, really am happy, Alex.”

Silence. There’s nothing but silence between the three Danvers but Cat and Lois’ voices filter in.

“— that’s not true, that didn’t happen, Cat!”

“— oh, calm down Second Place. It is true, it did happen, get over it.”

“— god, you are such a bitch.”

“— no more than you, Plain Jane.”

“— guys… I mean, _girls_ … _women_.”

“— quiet, Kent.” // “— _Clark._ ”

“— right, okay. Carter, movie?”

“— you didn’t answer my question…”

Kara smiled softly, watching through the walls as Clark lead Carter out of the room and Cat and Lois stood toe to toe. She never really understood their relationship. Cat was adamant that they hated each other but there were moments, snippets of conversation, where she would talk about her days at the Daily Planet. And Lois wasn’t necessarily shed in terrible light during them.

Kara was sure that they were friends.

She just didn’t understand the friendship aspect.

“If she hurts you,” Alex started, hands moving to her hips in a pose similar to that of Supergirl’s go-to stance.

Kara interrupted. “She won’t.”

“But if she does…” The rest went unsaid, and Kara grinned before launching herself at her sister and hugging her perhaps a little too tightly. “Thank you,” she whispered in to Alex’s ear, but Alex shrugged it off. “— I know you’re not a child, Kara. But you are my sister, and I’m allowed to worry about you.”

Pulling back, the sisters shared a smile as Eliza spoke up, one hand raised. “For what it’s worth, I’m okay with it too.” She received an extra strong hug next.

“— oh please, your superhero is not better than my superhero.”

“— it’s not a competition, Cat.”

“— yes, it is.”

“— it’s really not.”

“— scared of losing?”

“— I don’t lose.”

“— prove it.”

“— Cat.”

“— _Kiera!_ ”

Kara sighed, hiding a smile as she moved towards the living room with Alex and Eliza on her heels. “She can’t even call you by your name? _Kara…_ ”

“ _Alex._ ”

“ _Girls._ ”

“— Kara is not faster than me!”


End file.
